The lives around you
by ryuusei NOuta
Summary: A couple of oneshots, involving an original character and Tsukamoto Yakumo. With Tsukamoto Yakumo enrolled in Shiou University from the Genshiken universe in the not so far future. Please give these fics a chance. Read and review please. I thank you.
1. Compulsion

Compulsion

Characters : Ryme(OC) and Tsukamoto Yakumo

XXXXXX

What was he supposed to say?

What was she supposed to say?

He had been here before albeit not with her.

She had never felt this way before. So naturally, it was her first. And she had no inkling of an idea of what to do or say.

Must she say his name?  
Must she be offended?  
Must she confess?  
Must she smile?  
Must she do anything at all, and rely on him to break this valve of awkwardness?

What if she did the wrong thing?  
What if her not doing anything upset him?

Must she apologise?

She was frozen. Like a breathing portrait of innocence. That was her. Yakumo.

He, on the other hand, was not frozen.

He was fidgeting. His clammy left hand ravenously toying with his celphone. He was feeling the heat. Even though it was mid January. He was desperately battling to resist taking of his coat and layers of clothing. But deep down, he knew that it would only bring him trouble. It was below freezing outside. And it would be extremely inappropriate for him to strip down to his boxers...in front of Yakumo.

He sighed.

Why did he have to touch her windswept bangs?  
And why did he have to tuck them behind her left ear?  
Dammit, why did he have to adore her hair?  
Why the hell was he so compelled to reach out to her dark, overflowing locks,  
even though he knew that doing so would only introduce trouble to their seemingly faultless night?

He sighed and cussed his inability to resist temptations.

He knew that he shouldn't wait for her to react. He knew that what he did had shocked her good. So he decided to (finally) be a real man and dig his way out.

It's gonna be troublesome. He can almost smell the trouble. Oddly, trouble smelt like Yakumo's hair. Like dandelions and honey.

He pulled his hand away and pieced up his burdened facial expressions into a clumsy grin.

He apologised, saying that he couldn't help but touch her silk-like,heavensent locks. His attempts at being poetic only resulted in her nervously saying that it's okay and she didn't mind at all. Even though it was crystal clear that her alabaster cheeks glowed a healthy shade of pink just a few moments ago. She can be too cute at times.

Who says Tsukamoto Yakumo was flawless?

He laughed nervously.

Still blushing, she gave him a warm smile.  
The smile that he yearned for.  
The smile that compelled him to touch her hair in the first place.

He was feeling it again. The compulsion.

How troublesome, he thought as he tucked away strands of honey-scented locks.

XXXXX


	2. Goddamned Clock

Goddamned Clock

Characters : Ryme(OC), Tsukamoto Yakumo and Sara Adiemus

XXXXXX

He sighed.

How the hell did he end up here?

He sighed again.

And what the hell was he supposed to do?

He scowled til he could scowl no more. That was one hell of a scowl.

Did he catch what Oguro-sensei was talking about?

All eyes on him.

He smiles and nods.

Of course he didn't catch what his goddamned sensei was talking about. It was like trying to comprehend something foreign and weird, like Greek or Ancient Japanese.

Lo and was Ancient Japanese class.

He gave his forehead a healthy dose of bitch-slappings.

Why the hell did he take up Ancient Japanese in the first place?

As if normal Japanese wasn't hard enough. He's not even Japanese for crying out loud!

How long must he live through this disorientation? He was way beyond rescue the moment he laid his eyes on the deer-skinned pages of the textbook. Was this ancient kanji? It was closer to being a fossilised lizard than it was a written language!

He glanced around, trying in vain to locate the holy hands of time.

Where the hell was that goddamned clock?

But he stopped short.

His eyes hovering on the quiet figure two tables North-East from him.

She was sleeping.

He looked around, concerned.

It was classtime. Shouldn't anyone wake her up?

Sara caught his gaze, but she simply smiled at him.

Don't worry, mouthed Sara. (In English of course)

Why shouldn't he worry?  
What if the goddamned teacher caught her sleeping?

He looked at her again, confused and concerned.

But again, he stopped short.

Yakumo was still sleeping.

He was attempting to wake her up. To save her from the impending doom of Oguro-sensei's goddamned hour-long rants.(Which, he knew from first-hand experience, hurts)

Yet he could not do anything, other than adore her gentle sleeping figure.

He sighed. He could not take his eyes off her honey-scented black hair, framing her now-shut rose-colored eyes. Her cheeks, smothered by wisps of pink as she pursed those pale lips. She was resting on her folded arms - sprawled over her spotless table. Serenity personified...

He sighed again.

Who cares about the goddamned clock?

He wouldn't mind spending another long hour sitting in the goddamned Ancient Japanese class.(Or was it Greek?)  
He couldn't care less if he was all lost in the subject.  
Who gives a damn, he would say in his soft, barely audible voice.

In fact, he'd pray for the goddamned lesson to stretch all the way to recess.

Just so he could watch her for a little bit longer.

XXXXXXX


	3. Hellbound Conversation

Hellbound Conversation

A Genshiken-School Rumble crossover with an original character.

Characters : Ryme(OC), Tsukamoto Yakumo, Kasukabe Saki, Sasahara Kanji, Madarame Harunobu, Kousaka Makoto, Tanaka Souichiro, Kugayama Mitsunori, Kanako Ohno, Chika Ogiue and Kuchiki Manabu.

XXXXXX

"It's time for our 76th 'this week's Kuji-un was awesome' meeting", announced Madarame, emanating with Char-like leadership prowess, even though the president's seat was recently handed down to Sasahara.

The guys gathered together, officially kickstarting their discussions with fanboy squeals over the recent chapter's fanservice moments involving the President.

At the other end of the table, Saki and Ryme cringed, mumbling 'here we go again', absolutely loathing their time at the due to obviously different reasons:

Saki is not an otaku. And never will her cosplaying in the New Year.

Ryme just hates Kuji-un. Period.

And in between the Kuji-un lovers and haters, sat Ohno and the 'otaku-hating' mantra of Ogiue. One of them beaming as always. The other hating. As always.  
They're the neutrals. Though the situation between these two weren't exactly neutralised yet.

Kuchiki was nowhere to be found. Not that anyone cared or anything. Yakumo was in the Shiou University tea club. Not that she's a real member or anything.

"Business as usual", summed up perfectly by Saki.

"I bet it'll be emphasised in the upcoming porn doujinshis...", Kousaka voiced out, much to Saki's humiliation. Kugayama joined in with sets of stutters. Then Tanaka, somehow managed to leak out the word 'cosplay' from his mouth. This triggered Ohno to enthusiastically squeeze in the conference, prompting Ogiue to begin a bout of healthy insulting. Which, as it always does, led to NOISE.

Ryme scowled. Two things he wasn't so fond of:  
Kuji-un and porn doujinshis.  
He periodically HATES Kuji-un.  
And he never understood the reason for the existence of porn doujinshi.  
And it was these two things that the majority of the Genshiken were currently discussing about.

Saki was just as pissed. But she was a little more tolerant than the foreigner sitting next to her. So she didn't care about the noise and commotion, preferring to sit down instead and read Murakami's Norwegian Wood.

Ryme couldn't take it anymore.

"What's the point of porn doujinshi when you have real porn?", he presented the rhetorical question to Saki. Of course he already knew the answer to it.

"There isn't any", she grinned.

"I mean, the idea of jacking off to porn manga or anime just seems sinister to me", he grimaced as he told her.

"You say that but you're as otaku as they are", she laughed, pointing at the likes of Madarame and Sasayan.

"But I'm totally against porn-related manga, anime, games or whatever. It's just grossly obscene"

"Ohh...?", she enquired. Though her intuitions were screaming for her to seize the conversation as it was. But she made no attempt to stop Ryme from saying something he shouldn't.

"I jack off to Yakumo"

And it was that very moment that Yakumo chose to step in the clubroom.

XXXXXX


End file.
